


lavender

by lesbianpatrick



Series: you're a classic (the crossdressing series) [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Like, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a very thoughtful gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy another one already? Yay me
> 
> We need more non-sexualized crossdressing tbh
> 
> These will all be pretty short, and I've decided that in each one, Patrick will acquire a new dress, and the fic will be titled after it (hence "sundress" and "lavender")
> 
> I'm already doing a third
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick walks into the hotel room to see a box wrapped in shiny silver paper sitting on his bed. He frowns and walks towards it. There aren't any markings on it, but he's about ninety-nine percent sure that whatever it is, it's from Pete. 

He tentatively rips at the paper a little, revealing brown cardboard. He pulls every inch of silver away, and pushes open the top of the cardboard box underneath. 

He takes out its contents and holds it up. 

It's a dress. 

It has an about knee length skirt that bunches up into flowy folds, spaghetti straps, and it's a nice lavender color. Tiny silver beads are sewn into the top, and they shimmer in the sunlight coming through the window. 

"Pete! Are you in here?" Patrick calls, looking up from the dress. 

"Yes?" Pete pokes his head out of the closet (why was he even in there?), grinning. He looks at Patrick and asks, "You got my gift?"

"Yes, I did." Patrick answers, holding up the dress. "Obviously. Why?"

"Because you only have one." Pete answers, as if it should be obvious. "I thought maybe you'd like another."

Patrick sighs, looking back to the dress. "I mean, it's a very nice dress."

"Yeah!" Pete nods enthusiastically. "I saw it in a store and I thought you'd like it."

Patrick sighs again. He can't argue; he really does like it, and it's kind of nice that Pete thought to get it for him. "Yeah. It's...it's really sweet that you got me this."

Pete runs over and hugs him. "You're welcome."

Patrick pulls out of Pete's hug and holds up the dress. The fabric is the silky kind, and he really likes that. 

"Are you going to put it on?" Pete asks. 

Patrick looks back to him and smiles shyly. "Yeah. I think I will."

"Oh, wait! One more thing!" Pete says, running to the closet. He reaches in and pulls something out. He holds it up, beaming. "I found this too."

It's a white jacket; one of those that isn't meant to reach all the way to the waist. It's clean cut and neat. And Patrick has to note: it would look great with the dress. 

He goes over to Pete and takes the jacket, studying it. 

"You like it?" Pete asks. 

Patrick looks up to him and nods. "Yeah."

"Go try it all on, then!" Pete says, grinning and pushing Patrick towards their hotel room's bathroom. "I'm pretty sure I got the right size, I checked your other dress!"

Patrick laughs and shakes his head as he enters. He closes the door after him and gets to work. He puts on the dress, then slides the jacket on over it. Both fit perfectly. He twirls a little in front of the mirror. This dress flares out even more than his green sundress when he spins; it's very nice. 

He opens the door, and smiles when he sees Pete's face light up. 

"Oh my god!" Pete breaks in a wild grin. "I thought it would look cute on you, but this is crazy!"

Patrick laughs, looking shyly down to the ground. "Thank you, Pete."

"What? Couldn't say 'thanks'?" Pete asks, smirking as Patrick's head shoots back up. 

"You fucking meme." He says, rolling his eyes. 

"Did you expect any less?" Pete asks, winking and pulling Patrick into the main area of the room, twirling him around like he'd done last time.

"Nope." Patrick answers, smiling as they spin around the room like they're dancing to music only they can hear. 

The lavender dress flares up again as they spin, fluttering in the air. 

"You look beautiful." Pete tells him, stopping for a moment to hug Patrick again. 

"Thank you." Patrick replies, smiling softly. 

"I'm totally buying you more." Pete announces, sounding determined. 

Patrick laughs. "Okay."

"All the dresses." Pete adds, grinning. 

"Okay." Patrick repeats, laughing. "Okay."


End file.
